


Resilient

by Jackiehall



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom Blaine Anderson, Dom/sub, Jealous Blaine Anderson, M/M, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sub Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiehall/pseuds/Jackiehall
Summary: Kurt goes to school and dreads the day of when he is claimed by a dom. Blaine is a dom who hasn't found what hes looking for until he finds kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how long this story will be. This is my first work so go easy on me in the comments and reviews. Any critiques and suggestions are welcome. Btw blaine is a senior and Kurt's a junior. Ages are 18 and 17.

Kurt walked into McKinley with his head down and hands on his messenger bag. He could hear the snickers of the doms behind him as he walked through the halls. He made it to his locker, opened it and placed his books inside and retrieved the books he needed for his next class. Kurt felt a slap on his shoulder and turned around to face his best friend who he loved more than anything, Mercedes.

"Hey are we still hanging out after school!" Said Mercedes. A smile creeping at her lips.

"Yeah yeah. I cant stay out for long though I have alot of work to do if I wanna pass my classes" 

"Come on Kurt, it's almost the end of the school year." Mercedes whined with a frown. "I will help you with all your work on the weekend, just stay out for longer with me. Please?"

Kurt contemplated for a second. On one hand he could stay home and be free from the risk of any doms or he could go out and have fun with his friend. Kurt quickly realized how stupid he was being and answered.

"Fine..."

"Good, now come." Said Mercedes. She promptly linked arms with Kurt and walked into their next class. Kurt had no idea what he would do without her. If he was being honest, he didn't think he would survive school without her.

XxX

At the end of the school, Kurt left McKinley as he kept his distance from all the doms. Any one of those doms could claim him thought kurt and he wouldnt have a choice. He would have to go with them no matter what. This scared kurt. He hated how life was like. It wasn't fair that just because you're a sub you don't have a say in who you're with or what you do. You just have to obey. Kurt shivered just thinking about that word. "Obey". He hated that word. It's so dehumanizing. Kurt pushed the thoughts out of his head and walked to his car in the parking lot, turned it on and drove home. 

As Kurt pushed the front door open he heard Carol laughing. 

"Hey buddy, how was school?" Asked Burt who was sitting on the couch with Carol.

"It was fine" answered Kurt. He lied. Kurt passed Burt on the couch and quickly made his way downstairs to his room shutting the door behind him.

"I'm gonna go check on Kurt, hes acting off" explained Carol.

"No honey let me talk to him" said Burt. "I think I know what's bothering him".

XxX

Kurt lay on his bed worrying about tonight. He was scared to go out with Mercedes. Not because of her but because of all the doms there would be. He glanced at his phone and saw the time, 4:30. There was only an hour and a half until Kurt had to leave. His heart started to race as he let his thoughts roam free. Burt knocked on the door pulling Kurt out of his head.

"Hey Kurt, can I come in" said Burt.

Kurt quickly sat up on his bed and wiped his hands against his pants drying then from the sweat that started to build up.

"Umm... yeah" replied Kurt.

Burt opened the door to see kurt sitting on the bed. He walked over to him and sat next to him on the edge. He looked at Kurt and smiled recieving the same treatment back.

"What is it you need?" Asked Kurt.

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Ok..." Kurt immediately thought he was in trouble. He went through the past couple days in his head to see if anything would come up but he thought of nothing.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Asked Burt. "Youve been acting like somethings been bothering you the past couple weeks. You can tell me anything you know that, right."

"Yeah I'm fine, I've just been really overloaded with work at school and it's hard to manage with my social life mixed in." Said Kurt. But Kurt wasn't telling the truth. He didnt want his dad to worry about him. After his heart attack hes been trying to help Burt live a stress free life. Plus the garage hasn't been helping.

"But I have to leave soon. I'm going out in town with Mercedes to go shopping" Kurt added.

"Are you sure Kurt?" 

"Yes I'm sure dad" Kurt answered.

"Okay but come talk to me if you need anything"

"Yes dad, I will"

"Promise?" 

"I promise" The guilt immediately set in as Burt got up and left the room while shutting the door. Kurt had never broken a promise with his dad before. They trusted eachother and Kurt didnt want to lose what they had. He would just have to keep up the lie to protect his dad.

XxX

"Bye dad, Mercedes is here!" Yelled Kurt.

"Bye, stay safe" from the doms Burt wanted to add but he stopped himself.

Kurt exited his house and shut the door before walking up to Mercedes' car and getting into the passenger seat.

"You ready?" Asked Mercedes with excitement written all over her face.

"Yep" replied Kurt. Truly, he was not ready. The closer to the mall they got the more anxious Kurt was. Kurt was also frustrated and angry. Angry that he had to be nervous around doms. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to think about every move he makes just because he was a sub.

Before he knew it, they made it to the mall and walked inside with their arms linked. After an hour or so of shopping they decided to sit down and get some coffee before continuing their spree of spending money on useless junk.

"You did not say that Mercedes" said Kurt in complete awe.

"Yes I did, I'm not going to let some white rich douchebag disrespect me like that. It doesnt matter if hes a dom, I'm goddamn Mercedes Jones."

"Yes you are" Kurt snickered. Kurt was starting to become more comfortable. No doms were bothering him. He started to become confident even. Maybe. Probably not.

"I'll be right back. Gotta go to the washroom" said Mercedes.

Kurt nodded at her before she got up and started towards the bathroom.

XxX

Blaine was a confident dom. He would walk around with his chin high and talk to anyone he wanted. He was at the mall with his friend Wes hanging out and cracking jokes. Wes was a senior like Blaine. They have been friends for three years and they were constantly together. Except for the time that Wes was with his sub Sylvia. Which was most of the time. Ever since Wes got a sub Blaine started to feel left behind and if he was being honest, a little bit jealous. Blaine saw the way Wes looked at Sylvia. He so desperately wanted to know what it would feel like when a connection was made with a sub. Sure hes seen alot of good looking subs but none that made him do a double take and get stuck in his thoughts.

"Shit, I'm sorry Blaine. Sylvia needs me I gotta go" said Wes after putting his phone back in his pocket.

"No you're fine, go" said Blaine. He gestured towards the exit and soon saw Wes running through it to the outside. 

Blaine was pissed. He was left alone at the mall. Blaine needed to find a sub and it needed to be soon. He decided to go get a drink before leaving and headed towards the coffee shop in the mall. After he ordered and paid he turned around and froze in the spot. He had never seen such a beautiful and perfect boy in his life. He noticed his smooth skin and chestnut brown hair that was perfectly swooped across his forehead. Blaine knew that he was the one. He felt the need to hold him in his arms. To tell him everything would be alright. Blaine needed to get him right now. He couldn't let him go. Not after at least speaking to the boy. Blaine set off towards the boy before stopping at the table the boy was at.

"Hey" said Blaine.

Kurt looked up from his coffee and met the gaze of the most handsome boy hes seen. He realized the boy was a dom and quickly turned his head down and stared back down at his coffee.

"Um... hi" replied Kurt. Kurt wanted to run away. Doms were his worst nightmare. He knew that someday he would have to talk to one when he was inevitably claimed but he didnt want to start now. Right now he had to focus on getting away from the dom that stood before him.

"I'm Blaine, what's your name?" Asked Blaine with a stern voice.

Kurt started to get up. He pushed his chair back a bit and got up onto his feet and started standing. 

"K-kurt... I-I really should g-get going" Right now in this moment, Kurt feared for his freedom. He feared that he would be claimed right here right now. He started to back up before Blaine exclaimed

"I claim you, Kurt"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here. Hope you enjoy.

"I claim you, Kurt"

"W-what?" Said kurt. Kurt started to panic. His worst nightmare had finally come true and he was not ready. Kurt started to back up more until he hit his chair and tumbled backwards over it. He crashed into the ground growing unconscious.

On her way back from the bathroom, Mercedes saw Kurt lying on the ground with a stranger she had never seen before knelt down next to him. She ran over to Kurt and quickly asked what happened.

"Um... he started to back up... and... he fell over the chair." Answered Blaine. A clear look of regret and guilt shining over his face.

"Why was he backing up?" Questioned Mercedes. She grew weary of the stranger and became suspicious.

Blaine wanted to lie. He wanted to say nothing happened but he knew he shouldn't. He knew that who ever this girl was, she was obviously a friend of his and she would eventually know. So he decided to come out right and say it.

"Because I claimed him" Blaine played that sentence back in his mind and grew proud. He finally found a sub. He could take him home and love him and care for him.

Mercedes looked at Blaine in shock.

"No you cant do that, h-hes not ready for that." Mercedes pleaded with Blaine to take it back. To let Kurt have his freedom. She needed to get Kurt away from him if this was gonna work. She took out her phone and called Burt to come pick Kurt up and take him home.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm taking him home... his actual home"

"I'm sorry- wait what's your name?"

"Mercedes"

"Well Mercedes, im sorry but Kurt is mine now. I will take him to his new home. No need for him to go with you." Stated Blaine.

"Atleast wait until his dad gets here" replied Mercedes.

Blaine just nodded and waited with Mercedes while an unconscious Kurt was in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:). Im sorry this chapter was really short. I'm just trying to figure out where to take this story. Let me know if you have any suggestions. Comments inspire me to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Burt walking up to Mercedes and some stranger with a worried look on his face. He glanced down at Kurt and back at Mercedes.

"Um... Burt, I think you should sit down." Explained Mercedes. Burt gave her a confused look before sitting down at the table next to where she was sitting with an unconscious Kurt.

"Who's this? Said Burt gesturing towards the stranger.

"Oh that's Blaine" 

"Ok... so what happened?" Said Burt still concerned and confused.

"Ok... so... Kurt was claimed... by Blaine" Mercedes closed her eyes after speaking knowing that he was going to be pissed and angry.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? You can't be serious. You are not taking my son away from me!" Yelled Burt at Blaine.

"Sir, I completely understand why you're mad... but you had to have known that this would've happened eventually" exclaimed Blaine 

"Yeah obviously in fucking angry you just claimed my goddamn son".

"Dad?" Said Kurt as he sat up out of Mercedes' arms still unaware of what was happening.

"Oh Kurt" exclaimed Burt. He got out of his chair and pulled Kurt into his arms embracing his son tightly. Kurt was confused. Why was his dad being so weird? Kurt closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck. His eyes parted open shortly after and there Blaine was. Memories quickly came rushing back into Kurt's mind before he started breathing faster. He felt like he was going to pass out again.

"Shh... shh you're okay" said Burt as he was rubbing circles into Kurt's back.

"Please dont let him take me. Please dad" pleaded Kurt. He didnt want to go with Blaine. He wanted his freedom. His freewill. As soon as he went with him all of that was taken from him and he would be forced to obey.

"Kurt you know I would take you home if I could. I'm so sorry buddy" said Burt. Burt felt hot tears falling into his shoulders and the whimpers coming from Kurt. He pulled back from Kurt and held his son's head in his hands and wiped away Kurt's tears with his thumbs. "I love you Kurt"

"I-I love y-you too dad". Replied Kurt.

Burt pulled him into another hug before separating. Kurt looked at Blaine and all he could see was hatred. Blaine looked back at him and could see the innocence in Kurt's eyes. He felt terrible about causing Kurt pain but he knew that if Kurt could get to know him and how he would treat him that he would accept Blaine as his dom.

"Kurt, I would never hurt you" explained Blaine. Kurt pulled away from the eye contact and looked down into his lap ignoring Blaine. Burt saw this and pulled Kurt's hands into his own and smiled at his son. Mercedes put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and squeezed before letting go. Blaine saw all of this. He wanted to comfort Kurt. He wanted Kurt to trust him and to allow himself to be held. He quickly jumped out of his thoughts and stood up.

"I think it's time Kurt and I go" said Blaine waiting for Burt to stop him. He didnt, instead Burt pulled Kurt to his feet and put an arm around his son.

"I swear to god if anything and I mean anything happens to him even as small as a paper cut, that you will regret ever claiming him. Is that understood? Told Burt.

"Yes sir, I intend to keep him out of harm's way" replied Blaine.

"Damn right you do".

Burt looked down at Kurt and planted a kiss on the top of Kurt's head before placing both hands on Kurt's shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

"Kurt, you be good okay? Call me as soon as you get the chance."

"I will ... dad" replied Kurt 

"I love you Kurt" Kurt smiled at his dad before he turned around to leave leaving just Mercedes, Blaine and himself.

"Call me too okay?"

"Of course, Mercedes" She started to leave as Kurt watched her walk away. He didnt know when he was going to be able too see them again. Or even call. But he would do what ever it took. Tears started to stream out of his eyes even harder this time. He couldn't hold it in he was forced to just whimper and sniffle until Blaine finally spoke.

"Let's go to your new home, Kurt" said Blaine as he smiled at Kurt. But Kurt just kept his head down as he continued to cry. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand to hold but Kurt quickly pulled back.

"Please dont touch me" asked Kurt as he finally managed to hold the last few whimpers in.

"Ok, I'm sorry... follow me then" said Blaine. Kurt just nodded and followed behind Blaine and exited the mall as he wiped the tears from his face.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kurt followed Blaine towards his parked car outside a thousand thoughts ran through his mind. "I could run away right now, I could get away from him". Kurt quickly shut down those thoughts realizing he wouldnt get very far. They finally reached the car and Blaine opened the passenger seat for Kurt as he entered the car. The door was shut behind Kurt as Blaine walked around to the other side and entered the driver's side. Blaine started the car and drove off towards Kurt's new home. On the way home Blaine kept glancing at Kurt who was staring down into his lap and fiddling with his hands and wondered what he was thinking about. Does he hate me? Is he scared? Well obviously hes scared he thought. Silence filled the car so Blaine decided to attempt to lighten the mood.

"You're going to love your new home Kurt" said Blaine with a smile on his face as he peered at Kurt while glancing back onto the road. Kurt said nothing. He continued. "Kurt, I know you're scared but I think this will be good for you. I only want what's best for you" explained Blaine.

"Bullshit" Kurt murmured under his breath. Kurt's eyes grew wide and terrified as he realized what he had just said out loud. Blaine just pretended not to hear it. He didnt want to scare Kurt anymore than he already was so he decided to let it go. They would have to talk about that later on when Kurt became comfortable.

"Well here we are" Blaine just looked at Kurt and noticed the blank expression on his face. Kurt was visibly shaking. Blaine saw this. He wanted to comfort Kurt, to hug him and wrap his arms around him. But he knew that is the opposite of what Kurt wanted. Kurt looked up from his lap as he heard the car door open and saw Blaine standing there, his hand out gesturing for Kurt to take it. Instead he faced the ground and got out of the car.

The front door of the house opened and in walked Blaine with a very shaken and anxious Kurt followed closely behind. Thankfully Blaines parents werent home to cause Kurt anymore unwanted stress. They made their way to Blaines room. Kurt stood in the middle watching as Blaine closed the door to the room. As soon as the door was shut Kurt swallowed hard. "This is it" he thought.

"This is our room" said Blaine. He pointed to the desk in the corner. "This is the desk, oh and that's the bathroom and this is our bed and that's our closet... I'll clear some of my stuff out and give you half of the space" 

"Our bed" thought Kurt. Sleeping in the same bed as this dom was the last thing Kurt wanted to do. He was scared of what the dom would try to do. He needed his space.

"I'll go run the bath, you can get yourself settled in here while you wait" Blaine entered the bathroom leaving a very troubled Kurt alone.

As soon as Blaine left Kurt felt lightweight. An invisible weight was lifted off his shoulders and he felt comfortable. He untensed his body and felt the shaking start to slow down. Still he stood in the middle of the room, turning his head to scan the room. This was Kurt's new home. Still he hated being claimed. Hated having to obey to a stranger but atleast he could have time like this where he was alone.

Blaine entered the room again and said "hey, come on the baths ready" He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb and looked at Kurt. He started to shake again and look at the ground. He was scraping his palms with his hands. But Kurt didnt answer, instead he slowly made his way past Blaine and into the bathroom. Blaine followed him.

"Do you want me to stay, Kurt?" Asked Blaine. "I can help you if you want or if you must need any com..." Kurt cut him off. In a very quiet whisper, he answered.

"No" Kurt closed his eyes in anticipation. He knew the dom wouldn't take no for an answer. Blaine was about to protest but decided it would be best if Kurt had some alone time.

"Ok... I'm here if you need anything ok?" Replied blaine. Kurt just nodded but Blaine needed to push a little.

"Kurt" Blaine inched only a bit closer to Kurt. "I need you to speak to me" Blaines tone had a hint of demand. Kurt made distance and took a step back. He was terrified of the dom. That look Blaine gave him caused him to shake even more.

"Ok" whispered Kurt. He glanced up at the older boy and followed his body until his eyes met the ground.

"Good" said Blaine. He walked out of the bathroom and shut the door leaving Kurt to get undressed and enter the tub.

Kurt started to relax in the soothing water. He had to make the most of this alone time because only god knows how much of this he was gonna get. His eyes closed and he started to drift off.

XxX

Blaine looked up from his laptop and stared at the bathroom door. He heard yelling and thrashing and the sound of water hitting the floor. He jumped up from his bed and threw the laptop onto his pillows.

"Kurt! What's happening?" Yelled Blaine. There was no response. Only the sounds of water splashing against the walls. He opened the door and froze for a second at the sight.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened and Blaine froze for a second at the sight. Kurt was thrashing to and fro in the tub with water crashing against the sides slightly spilling over onto the ground.

"Please! Go away... Dont touch me!" Yelled Kurt. His eyes were closed and he was clearly having a nightmare.

"Kurt stop" said Blaine. He ran over and kneeled next to the tub and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, Kurt wake up. Wake up." He shook Kurt more until Kurt's eyes flung open. Tears were steaming down his face. He stopped shaking in the tub as his heart rate lowered. He turned to the side and looked at Blaine. He noticed the concern in Blaines face and traced his arm down to his own shoulder. Kurt pulled back and pulled his legs up and curled into a ball.

"Please go" Kurt glanced up at Blaine.

"Are you kidding me Kurt, you just about had a breakdown!" Exclaimed Blaine. Immediate regret grew in Blaine as Kurt pulled himself inwards more. "Hold on... um stay right here. I'll be right back" Blaine left the room and came back shortly after with a pair of his own sweatpants and a hoodie. "You can wear my clothes today since your stuff is still at your dads" he held out the clothes to Kurt. Kurt just ignored him. Blaine placed the clothes next to the sink and walked towards the door. "I'll leave so you can get changed" Blaine looked back at Kurt. "But we are gonna have to talk about this and our contract eventually" Blaine closed the door behind him leaving Kurt to get dressed.

XxX

Contract? Thought Kurt. What does he mean by contract?. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Blaines clothes fit loosely on him. Before he left the bathroom he took a deep breath and placed his hand on the knob as he started to shake again. His head peered past the door as he saw Blaine. Blaines head looked up at Kurt as he started to stand up and he walked towards Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Asked Blaine. Kurt stared at Blaines feet and nodded. Kurt felt a hand under his chin lift up his head before his eyes met Blaines. Kurt took a step back from Blaines hand and tried to look everywhere but him. Blaine stepped closer. 

"Come on, talk to me"

Kurt's eyes started to swell up again and his face turned red.

"No no I'm sorry. Please don't cry Kurt. Please... I'm sorry" Blaine stopped himself from trying to comfort Kurt by touch and continued looking at Kurt's innocent face. Kurt wiped his tears away.

"I think you should go to bed, Kurt" said Blaine as he pointed toward his bed. "You've had a long day and I need you well rested for tomorrow. We can go get your stuff from your dads place and you're gonna have to meet my parents aswell"

Kurt stopped listening as soon as he heard "bed". His eyes widened as he looked at Blaines bed. He soon felt himself being guided towards the bed by Blaine with a gentle hand on his back. Blaine pulled the comforter over Kurt and knelt down next to the bed.

"Do you want me to stay? Just incase you have a nightmare again" asked Blaine.

Kurt was shocked at this question. He thought he was gonna have to sleep in the same bed with him without a choice. Kurt answered Blaine with a shake of his head before turning over to his side away from Blaine.

A frown grew on Blaines face. He wanted Kurt to trust him. Kurt obviously had some problems but he was willing to work with him past all of it. He wanted to hold Kurt until the sobs went away and he fell asleep. But he has to wait. He had to gain Kurt's trust.

Blaine sighed "okay, I'll be downstairs if you need anything" Blaine walked to the door and held it open as he turned back. "Goodnight, Kurt".

Kurt's eyes opened and caught the sight of Blaine. He whispered "N-night" before shutting his eyes again. Blaine smiled at Kurt and watched him for a few seconds before shutting the door and heading to bed on the couch downstairs.

XxX

Blaine woke up the next day and walked up to his room. He opened the door and walked in and saw a beautiful Kurt with a relaxed face asleep in his bed. He looked at Kurt for a minute before walking over to him. He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Hey... hey Kurt, its time to wake up. We have to get to your dads and get your stuff" Blaine felt Kurt stiffen under his touch and he quickly pulled away from Kurt not wanting to scare him. Kurt opened his eyes and stretched lifting his arms and yawning. Blaine held in a laugh as he watched how cute Kurt looked in his bed. Kurt was so small and he was all his. Blaine blushed but it quickly flushed away.

"I'll bring up some breakfast and then we can leave okay?" Asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded at Blaine. Blaine left the room and came back with a bowl of cereal and some orange juice.

XxX

Kurt handed Blaine the empty bowl and glass and followed him down the stairs and headed towards the car while he waited for Blaine to finish with the dishes. Being claimed wasn't as bad as Kurt had expected but he still hated it and he didnt want to take orders from Blaine. Still, the thought of the contract lingered through his mind. He was quickly interrupted after Blaine entered the driver's side and glanced at Kurt.

"You ready?"

Kurt nodded and faced his lap with his hands fiddling once again. Blaine started the car and headed towards Kurt's old home.

After a silent car ride, they stopped in front of the home and Kurt immediately started to tear up as he looked at everything that was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I want to know whether you guys like the story and my writing so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it past the chapter. Let me know if you think I should keep going and suggestions would be really appreciated.


End file.
